Silly Hope
by diya1013
Summary: Aku tak mau melihat itu lagi, hatiku sesak, aku tak lagi bisa bernafas memikirkannya, tak akan ada keajaiban, aku tahu itu. Wonkyu Drabble.


Silly Hope

Author: Diya1013

Pairing : Wonkyu

Cast :

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Warning:

Typos, OOC

Drabble

Nb: dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan penulis, jd kalo aneh, banyak typo dan nggak menarik, biarkan saja. Kalo engga suka pairingnya, mending engga usah baca. NO BASH

Aku Cuma ingin rasa sakit itu hilang, darah ini brhenti mengalir keluar dari tubuhku, aku ingin merasa damai, aku ingin tangisan itu pergi, aku lelah menangis, aku penat tersenyum, aku letih mendengar harapan itu mampir di telingaku yang aku tau itu hanya akan membuatku semakin mati rasa, aku ingin lari yang jauh, lari dari semua nya... dan bagiku hanya mati harapanku,

Dengan mati aku tidak akan merasa sakit lagi...

Dengan mati aku tidak akan melihat mereka menangis mngkhawatirkanku...

Dengan mati aku akan terbebas dari takut...

Dengan mati aku akan damai karna aku berada di sisi Tuhan, bukankah selama ini aku menjadi anak baik? Huffttt tapi aku tak peduli aku akan kemana, surga?

Ah... aku pikir aku tidak sebaik itu.

Dengan mati aku tidak akan merepotkan kedua orang tuaku dan siwonnie, ...

Bukankah mati terasa begitu indah bagiku? Mengapa bagi kalian itu menakutkan, justru aku berharap aku akan tiba di waktuku.

Aku bukan orang tanpa hati, aku bukan tidak mensyukuri hidup dan mencintai kematian, aku mencintai Tuhan, berterima kasih karna aku diijinkan lahir, bahkan awalnya aku takut, sangat takut akan kematian, aku tak mau sendiri berada di bawah tanah yang dingin, aku tak mau berada dalam gelap, aku tak mau sendiri, boleh kah aku lebih lama lagi hidup?

Aku gemetar saat beranjak tidur ketika malam, aku kuatkan mataku untuk terjaga, aku tak mau ketika aku tidur, aku tidak akan terbangun.

Itu dulu... ketakutan akan mati itu berubah menjadi kerinduan, aku tak ingin melihat selang-selang infus terjulur di lenganku, aku tak ingin kuat hanya dengan selang-selang putih yang tiap tetesnya terasa menusuk di lenganku yang kurus, aku muak dengan bau darah, aku benci melihatnya keluar terus menerus dari tubuhku, hatiku kebas melihat orangtuaku yang selalu tersenyum menyembunyikan kesedihannya,

Aku tuli akan kata-kata harapan yang berbisik "kau pasti kuat sayang, percayalah putraku, kau akan sembuh", lidahku pahit dengan obat-obatan yang selalu aku makan tiap hari, kakiku kuyu karna aku terlalu lama berbaring. Mataku pedas karna aku ingin menangis tapi airmata tak pernah keluar, terlalu kering untuk ku keluarkan dan bibirku, bibirku seperti hafal untuk berkata, "tidak apa-apa, nggak sakit kok".

16tahun, ayah, bunda dan siwonnie hyung sahabatku berada di sisiku untuk menemaniku melawan sakit, mereka selalu ada untukku, merawatku, meminjamkan pundaknya untukku, mengulurkan tangan untuk menenangkanku, mencabik hatinya hanya untuk tersenyum padaku, mereka adalah salah satu anugrah terindah yang Tuhan berikan atas siksaan ini, ooopsssss... salah, ini bukan siksaan, aku bahkan tidak pernah menyesal sakit, aku tidak mengeluh karna aku juga tidak punya pacar seperti impian para remaja lainnya.

Aku tidak asing lagi dengan rumah sakit yang menjadi rumah keduaku, aku bahkan tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu Tuhan, semua nya cukup, bahkan aku tidak pernah bilang aku ingin sembuh dan hidup lebih lama, aku selalu bersyukur mempunyai mereka.

Tapi Tuhan, adilkah jika hanya seorang aku membuat mereka menagis tertahan setiap malam?

Adilkah orang-orang baik itu cemas memikirkanku? Benarkah mereka harus hidup dengan orang seperti aku?

Bertahun-tahun Tuhan, senyum yang 16 thn lalu merekah di bibir mereka saat kelahiranku, hilang perlahan-lahan bersamaku tumbuh, bertahun-tahun juga mereka meminta padaMu untuk memberikan keajaiban padaku, tak terhitung seberapa lelahnya mereka meminta dan berharap, namun mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan kelelahan itu di depanku

.

Aku tak mau melihat itu lagi, hatiku sesak, aku tak lagi bisa bernafas memikirkannya, tak akan ada keajaiban, aku tahu itu, bisakah kau ambil aku saja Tuhan? Bisakah aku mati? Aku sangat merindukanya, aku lelah Tuhan, aku ingin berhenti, aku benar-benar ingin mati.

Ah... mengapa aku tidak bunuh diri saja? Bukankah itu lebih mudah huh?

Tapi bukankah berarti aku pengecut, aku hanya akan membuat mereka semakin menyalahkan diri nantinya. Aku tak mau mereka hidup akan penyesalan karna mereka tidak menjagaku lebih baik.

Aku tidak mau, bukankah sudah kubilang lebih baik Kau saja yang mengambilku Tuhan?

Aku merasa, aku tak pernah hidup, meski aku hidup, hatiku terasa mati.

Hingga suatu sore saat aku dengan kursi roda berjalan-jalan bersama siwon hyung menghirup udara sebentar di taman rumah sakit.

"bagaimana perasaanmu kyunie? Lebih baik?"

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, "bukankah setiap hari masih saja sama, aku akan tetap sering berada di sini daripada bersama kalian, aku pikir itu bukan hal yang baik"

Aku merasa ada pukulan kecil di lenganku, aku meringis melihat siwon hyung berkacak pinggang siap-siap memarahiku "dasar pabbo, tetap saja itu berarti buatku, aku rasa Tuhan mulai baik hati padaku dengan mengabulkan permintaanku setiap harinya"

"huhh? Bukankah lebih baik aku mati? Itu juga kalau Tuhan baik padaku dan segera menjemputku, jadi kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku dan berdoa sepanjang hari untukku lagi, kau saja jarang berdoa meminta untukmu sendiri" aku menahan tawa, "lagi pula apa permintaanmu hyung ?" mau tidak mau aku penasaran.

"Bagiku tidak peduli aku bisa bersamamu berapa lama lagi kyu, aku hanya bersyukur setiap kali aku bisa bersamamu, menemanimu dan melihatmu tersenyum. Bagiku kau dan aku sama, tidak peduli kau sakit atau tidak, bagiku manusia akan tetap mati pada akhirnya, mereka mempunyai waktunya sendiri-sendiri, bagaimanapun manusia menolak atau memintanya, Tuhan sudah menentukannya. Aku hanya berusaha menikmatinya kyu, tak ingin membuang waktuku lagi, bukankah bodoh jika aku menyia-nyiakannya ? aku hanya ingin bersama dengan orang yang aku sayangi, aku hanya takut aku akan merindukan moment-moment bersama mereka nantinya" ujar siwon sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu tersenyum.

Aneh, Aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang siwon hyung ucapkan, namun aku hanya mengerti, dalam hatiku yang kebas ini, aku rasa aku mulai takut kehilangan senyum tulus itu, aku rasa aku mulai takut kehilangan moment ini.

Tuhan, ijinkan aku menikmatinya juga disisa waktuku, dengan tertunduk malu aku kembali momohon pada Mu...

Kali ini bisakah aku mohon kau membiarkanku bersama mereka lebih lama?

END

Jangan Lupa Tinggalkan Jejak Ne *bow

.diya1013.


End file.
